


Phenomenon

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an early morning briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kikos for this. Her watching Muppet Babies kicked the whole thing off. For further details, see the end notes.

It was an early morning briefing. And a boring one at that. Cruger was going over new alien immigrants. Syd was fussing with her nails. Z was taking notes. Sky was staring steadily at the video information Cruger would put up, though he'd pause to shoot a glare at Jack every so often. Jack was dozing in his chair, with Bridge poking him every time he came close to snoring. Jack would sit up suddenly, listen to Cruger for a minute, then go back to dozing.

It was after one such poke that Jack woke up in time to hear about the Manians.

"-Manian group of twenty from Man-han 5-"

"Mahna Mahna?" blurted Jack, blinking in confusion.

Bridge snorted. "Do do de do..."

Jack smirked at Bridge. "Mahna mahna."

"Do do doo de do de do-"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Z raised her eyebrow at them.

Bridge and Jack shared a sheepish look, and-

"Mahna ma maa mm meh-" Sky stopped humming quietly when he realized that five pairs of eyes were on him. His face slowly began turning red and he sank down into his seat, glaring at the other Rangers. "What?!"

Syd giggled. Z rolled her eyes. Jack and Bridge shared a smirk.

Sky slumped a bit further down into his chair, glaring at his data pad.

Cruger cleared his throat, eyeing the Rangers. "As I was saying. A group of twenty from Mahna- I mean, Man-HAN 5..."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> \- If you don't recognize this, you need to see this Muppets skit now: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YevYBsShxNs  
> \- The title comes from the Sandra Bullock version of this Muppet skit, where she and Kermit mutter phenomenon instead of mahna mahna.


End file.
